


Do the best that we can

by DCHorror



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCHorror/pseuds/DCHorror
Summary: Hobbes is still there, even when I can't see him, and maybe that helps me do my best.





	Do the best that we can

I can almost see you, you know.

 

It's funny really. I remember you towering over me, but now...if I had to guess, you barely come up to my stomach.

 

Not that I can look. Just out of the corner of my eye. The briefest of glimpses, an assurance that my childhood had indeed happened. Stolen glances of an innocence lost.

 

I do miss talking with you though. I probably talk to you enough that you know that. But it's just not the same without the little nods and snide comments. Without the hints of life behind those button eyes, I'm just an adult talking to a stuffed animal.

 

"I don't think this poor little guy is going to make it, Hobbes." I sigh and hug you. "I hate it when these things happen."

 

I can almost see you, you know. It's just one of those things I don't really understand, but knowing you're really there helps me do better.

 

"You can tell I'm upset when I start talking to you."

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just sort of had this idea after going through a bunch of Hobbes and Bacon stuff. I started scouring for stuff about Calvin's Mom, cause as much as the idea that he would also have kids just like them, I kinda want to see a prequel ideology applied to it as well since we get plenty of hints that she was just like him as a kid as well. Not as much on that front though.


End file.
